It's Magic
by HikariSpring
Summary: A young girl comes to Harmonica Town to save the land.Will she find love on the way? Not good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon, Any of the Characters, or anything related to Natsume.**

Hikari's P.O.V

I took another last glance of my room one last time. I said goodbye to my all friends yesterday morning. I looked at my watch. 8:15 was on the screen. My eyes got wide. "**I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR THE BOAT!**"I ran to the harbor as fast as I could. I was nearly out of breath and was taking gulps of air. I walked on the boat. The captain looked like he was in his late fifties/sixties. " Alright, let's go then." I nodded.

The boat ride to the island was pretty long. I'm sure I fell asleep on the on the boat on the way there. "We're here." the captain (whose name I found was Pascal) said. I stepped off the boat. A few minutes later I had been been greeted by a man named Cain. He told me to get on the other side of his wagon. I looked from side to side and side to see my surroundings. Then I noticed a little fairy-like thing sitting on a small sized haystack. **" WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU!" **Cain turned around to look at me. " Is anything the matter? He asked. " Oh um...er... I thought I saw a poisonous bug.. but.. it's gone now!" I said. "Well, that's good." he replied.

The little sprite looked angrily at me. " Well, MY name is Fin and I'm a harvest sprite!" He puffed out his chest. "Sorry, I yelled, I was just surprised. Anyways, my name is Hikari!" I replied. "Nice to meet you! And I accept your apology." the little sprite said. We arrived at the house a few minutes later. There was a small but fat man waiting there. When I looked at the house I couldn't help but stand there open-mouthed. " I knew you'll like it!" he said. I just stood there. Fin tried to cheer me up. " You get a house and barn for free! What a town this is!" he said cheerfully. " Well, I guess I can earn some money and make it look nicer!

"My name is Hamilton, and I'm the mayor of this town. And sorry to burst your bubble, but this house costs 5,000 gold." Well thanks for ruining my happiness! " But you don't have to pay it off right now. Come to the town hall when you want to pay!" the mayor said. " And also, I have a request. I want you to meet everyone in town!" Soon afterward he left. " Come on, Hikari! We **HAVE** to go meet the Harvest Goddess!" Fin yelled. " Can't I just see what's inside the barn?" I said. "Well, I guess so. But after that we'll go to the Goddess Spring!" When I went inside of the barn, a black calf was waiting next to a empty feed box.

I got some fodder out and put it in the feed box. I also got a brush out of the toolbox and started to brush the calf's fur. After that I just noticed that the barn was a dump just like the house. (Yeah you're probably wondering how I didn't notice that. Well let's just say I have a thing for animals.) I took the calf outside. Then I started sweeping up the floor and dusted the feed box. ( There was about 12 cobwebs in there!) After that, I have to say that the barn looked much better than before. Then I left and headed to the chicken coop. Inside the was a small egg inside. I was pretty sure that it was a fertilized egg. After that I left and me and Fin started our journey to the Goddess pond.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harvest Moon, any of the characters, or anything related to Natsume. **

Chapter 2

Hikari's P.O.V

At last, we reached the Goddess Spring. A beautiful woman with blue hair was waiting there. "Hello Hikari,I knew you could come." she smiled at me. "Hikari, you were called to Castanet because you are pure and close to the land." I nodded. " We need your help, Hikari. The five elemental bells we need to summon the Harvest King have gone missing. You need to find all of the bells and summon him. This will be a tough challenge, but I know you'll succeed." Her voice was so calm, like nothing worried her.

"So where do we start?" I wondered. "Hmm..I dunno." Fin said. "Well we could meet everyone like the mayor asked." I said. " Okay! Maybe someone here knows about the bells!"Fin cheered. Our first stop was the Ocarina Inn. A peach haired boy was washing dishes. Then he noticed me. " What business do _you_ have here?" he asked. I gulped. " W-well I'm the new resident staying on the farm."I said. " My name is Chase." He stuck his hand out. "Well, I don't really have time for an enemy right now." I agreed.

A door flew open and an orange haired girl walked out. " Hi! I'm guessing you're the new person who moved in! My name is Maya! Here is a welcome cake!" She held out the cake she was holding. "Well, I do love cake!" I said cheerfully taking a forkful. "**NOOO**!"Chase yelled as he slapped the fork out of my hand. "Why the heck did you do that for!" I yelled. Chase crossed his arms. "Anyone who wants to eat her cake wants to die." he said "What? I don't want to die!" Maya stuck her tongue at Chase. "That was a perfectly good cake! You're a big jerk!" Maya said as she ran upstairs. "Last time I had her cake, I nearly choked to death." he said. "Thanks for saving me. I owe you one." I said as I left the inn.

"Wow, you almost died!" Fin said. I wasn't paying attention when I bumped into a girl with blonde hair and green eyes. " Oops! Sorry about that!" I said. " No, it's my fault- Hey I never seen you here! What's your name?"she said. "I'm Hikari." "Well, I'm Kathy! Nice to meet you. Oh, and come to the bar when you have a chance." she said. "I headed to what looked like a tailoring shop. W-well h-hello t-there. W-welcome t-t-to our store." A blue haired girl said. "Candace,let me handle this costumer. Welcome to our tailoring shop. May I help you and your terrible fashion sense?" A smaller pink haired girl said. (Okay, now I'm insulted by this girl.) "No, I'm no here to buy anything. I'm just saying hello." I said under my breath. "Well, my name is Luna, and this is Candace. Nice to meet you."

A middle aged woman came into the room. "Oh, I never seen you around here. Are you a new resident?" I nodded " Hello, I'm Hikari. Nice to meet you." I said. "I'm Shelly and these are my granddaughters." After I met them, I headed to Horn Ranch. A brunette was milking a cow until she noticed me. " Hi! Are you new here?" I nodded. " My name is Renee. What's yours?" Renee said. "My name is Hikari.

Cain walked out with his wife. " Hi. I see your the new resident. I'm Hanna." she said. "I'm Hikari. Nice to meet you. After my stop at Horn Ranch, I went to Harp Clinic. A stoic-looking man was doing paperwork inside. He looked up at me. "Do you need a check-up?"he asked. "Um..No.. I came here because the mayor asked me to meet everybody. I'm the new resident ,Hikari." I said. "I'm Jin." he said.

An old woman came up from upstairs. "Are you the resident?" I nodded. " My name is Hikari. Nice to meet you two." And with that I left the clinic.

Then I headed to the Garmon Mine district. I got camera and met Simon, Owen, Barbra, Luke ( Obsessed with axe.), Julius ( Gave me style tips), Mira, Chloe, Anissa, Colleen, Hayden, Paolo, Ramsey, Dale, Bo, Ozzie, Yolanda, Craig, Ruth and Toby.

My last stop was this house on the hill. I knocked on the door. No one answered. So I turned the doorknob. It actually opened! The whole house was dark. " Is anyone there..?" a voice called out. A candle lit up. " Are you the... new resident..?" I could make out his face from a distance. He had a green eye, tan skin, and was wearing a jacket. He brushed a lock of hair that was covering his right eye and revealed a gold one. I didn't notice the fact that I was staring until now. " Um... the mayor asked me to meet everybody. I'm Hikari." I said. " You may call me Wizard..." he said. "Okay Wizard! It's nice meeting you!" I said. "..." I could tell that he was thinking about something. "Bye! See you tomorrow!" I said as I left the house. "I've met a lot of different people today," I thought. "But the most interesting was Wizard."

** HikariSpring: "Well, that was Chapter 2! If you review you get a hug from Wizard!"**

** Wizard: "I didn't say that I was going to do that..."**

**HikariSpring: Oh well, Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon, Any of the characters , or anything related to Natsume.**

Wizard's P.O.V

I just looked at the girl that came inside my home. She was so cheerful, and outgoing. " Is something wrong? You're kinda spacing out." she stated. " Oh.. nothing is...wrong." I replied. I glanced at the sprite hovering besides her. "Oh! That's my friend,Finn. I suppose you can see him too?" She looked at her watch. "Well I have to go! See you tommorow!" Hikari said cheerfully. I waved goodbye. After she left, I made myself a cup of hot coffee and looked back at my telescope.

Hikari's P.O.V

I woke up the next morning when black smoke came out of the the kitchen. I also noticed that Finn was already awake. I rushed into the kitchen and started to wave the smoke around. " Finn! Why didn't you wake me up! I could have made us a nice breakfast!" I yelled. "I'm sorry Hikari! I thought I could make breakfast today so you wouldn't have to work so much!" The little sprite started to cry. " Oh Finn, when you cry it makes me cry too! Then there would be a load of tears there!" I wiped away my tears. "Okay Finny! Let's eat that wonderful breakfast you made!"

After the horrible breakfast Fin made I headed out to the barn where my black calf was. I filled it's feed box, brushed it, and left. Then I checked inside the chicken coop. I glanced in the direction the egg used to be at. " Hey Finn... do you know what happened to the egg that was supposed to hatch...?" I asked. " Well... I might have used it to make breakfast..." Finn replied I walked out of the chicken coop. I planted some turnip seeds, watered them, and started walking towards Harmonica Town. I walked on the pavement leading to Ocarina Inn. I tried to open the door. I glanced at the sign.

Ocarina Inn

Hours~ 9:00-5:00

Armonica Bar

Hours~ 6:00-12:00

Closed on Sunday and festivals

(Well that's just great.) I headed to the Garmon Mine district. Good thing Luke was there, or else I would have been bored to death. Too bad he had his axe. I tried yelling "Hey Luke!" He still didn't stop to even look. "Hey~Hey look over here! Luke!" Finn waved around his head. Luke waved his hand around. Then I had an idea. I got out the old axe he gave me and started to cut down some trees too. He finally noticed me. "Hey Hikari!" I muttered," Hi Luke, nice to see you." After we chopped down more trees, I sat down exhausted. "My arm muscles are really sore!" I said " That's how they're supposed to feel!" he replied. " Anyways, look at how much lumber we have! We could build a house with that much!" ( I could UPGRADE my house with that much lumber!) I grinned. "Bye Luke!"

I ran towards Ramsey's Blacksmiths. Chloe was playing with a rather LARGE ball. I noticed that it was in the shape of a bell. (Where did she buy that?) I thought. Finn tugged on my sleeve. " Hikari! That must be the red bell!" I tried to get it from her. " Hey!" I yelled running up to her. But she had already kicked it into the air. It landed on Ramsey's roof with a thud. I ran inside. Ramsey was scratching his head. " I think something large clogged the chimney." he said "Um Ramsey, what would it take to get that out of there?" I asked " We would need a silver ore,copper ore and gold ore to create a fire strong enough to smoke that thing out of out chimney. I sighed and got my hammer out.

" You know, I hate mining." I said to Finn as we walked out of the Garmon Mines. "You never know what kind of gases you would find down there." "Well, on the bright side, you got all of the ores you need!" Finn said. I sighed. Ramsey looked at the ores we found." It seems like you have everything you need." After we made a fire strong enough to smoke the red bell out of the chimney we heard a thump on the ground. Finn fluttered around my head. " Hikari! Let's get that red bell and return it to it rightful place!"

We returned the bell to the Alan, the little Harvest Sprite. ( Such cute little outfits!) After he said his melody, I had to go back all those stairs in the cave. (Ugh.) "Well I guess I can use my stove now!" I said. " That's the spirit, Hikari!" Finn cheered. " Wait...! Don't we still have to visit Wizard's house today? I said that I would visit him..." I walked in the other direction. " Hey wait for me!"

I arrived at his house a few minutes later. I knocked on the door. No answer. (Again.) I turned the knob. Wizard was inside reading a book."Hi." He looked up. " Hello..." (I tried making a conversation) " So.. k do you know how much books you have?" He shook his head. "Oh..." There was a moment of silence. " Do you mind if I come back tomorrow? I'll bring you something!" Wizard nodded. " Goodbye..." I closed the door. "Well, that was awkward." Finn blurted out. " I guess I just didn't know what to say." I said as we walked home. I plopped on my bed. " Good night Finn. See you in the morning." I fell asleep with little Finn resting on my pillow.

**Thanks for reading! Sorry for the long update. I'm so stressed out since school starts tomorrow in the state i live in. I'll promise to update more often. Please review!**


End file.
